Dragged Into The Spotlight
by Nicole290
Summary: Chastity Warren has never been the most popular girl in school. But in the beginning of her 6th year, she realizes that her luck is changing. Soon she will become part of the crowed, and get plenty of attention, even when she doesn't want it. Fixed Up
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

My name is Chastity Amelia Warren. I moved to England when I was seven years old. Once I turned eleven, I received my letter from Hogwarts, and on September first of that year, I left for my first year. Yes, I am a witch. However don't expect anything huge. Actually, don't really expect anything. You see I'm that girl you see in the corner reading or doing homework by herself all the time. I'm the one who sits off to the side in the classroom and does her work quietly, while trying not to be noticed by the teacher, or anyone else for that matter. But I'm not complaining. I like being by myself. I really do. I mean sure, it'd be nice to be noticed once in a while, but I don't complain.

Well I was sorted into Gryffindor in my first year. I don't know why. I mean I'm not brave, like at all. Even though I am smart, I don't deserve to be in Ravenclaw, although I couldn't imagine enjoying to study. I really should have been sorted into Hufflepuff, not that I have anything against that house. The people in that house are some of the friendliest I've ever met… but, enough of my whining.

I guess I should probably tell you a little more about myself. Well I'm exactly 5'2. I have medium length red hair, which is as flat and strait as a board. I also have hazel eyes, however they are usually hidden behind my glasses. As I stated before, I was sorted into Gryffindor and I'm never really noticed by anyone, not enough to have a conversation with anyways. I'm not exactly an outstanding student nor am I an awful one. I've never accomplished anything huge; actually my huge accomplishment is getting my name remembered by teachers! I know, pretty pathetic huh? Not even a teacher can remember my name! Well I guess that's what I get for getting sorted after the famous Harry Potter. After all, the only thing everyone cared about that night was what house he went into. Well enough of that. I think you get the basic idea, well I hope you do since I don't really have anything else to say. Yes, I can describe my whole life in 3 paragraphs. How sad is that?

Well, now that I have your attention, I'm going to tell you about the year that changed my life. You're probably asking yourself why I am going to telling you? Well, I don't really know. I just felt like it.

I _could _start from the very beginning, tell you about when I lived in Canada, but I don't think it's that important. All that really happened was I was an abnormal kid, of course since I am witch. I ended up getting moved to England because of my parents jobs (My mom's a Healer and my dads an Auror; they're both in the Order too. You know, the defence that Dumbledore set up to fight Voldemort. Yes I say his name, after all, a great wizard once said that fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself). Once we moved I didn't make any friends where we live because my parents decided to live in the middle of nowhere, so you can imagine the rest. Now, I'm going to start off my story when I was on the Hogwarts express. I was now going into my sixth year and I was actually very excited. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that this year would be different. That it would be better then all the past years. Little did I know how right I would be.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

I was sitting in my compartment just reading my potions book when I heard the door open and a voice ask, "Do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full…" I looked up and saw him. Yep the 'Boy-who-lived' wanted to share a compartment with me. Me! What is the world coming to?

I realised I was staring at him and, after mentally smacking myself, I said, "Um, ok". God, I finally get noticed and I act like an idiot.

I noticed he was staring at me. Did I have something on my face? That would be my luck.

He noticed that I was looking at him and he quickly put his stuff on the rack and then stared out the window. I went back to reading my book. I was fine with the silence; after all did I really expect him to talk to me? No! Just then I heard him clear his throat.

"By the way, my name's is Harry Potter-"

"Yes, I know." Damn it! Why did I say that? Why?!

"Oh, um…well what's your name?"

Did he seriously just ask me my name? Wow, there is someone nice on this planet…I was just about to answer when the door opened and in came his other friends. Figures.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione and Ron.

"Hullo," he responded.

Not much of a talker I guess. Just when I thought that his friends didn't notice me I heard Hermione go:

"Excuse, but who are you?"

Honestly, I've been in most of her classes now since first year and she still doesn't know I exist. I started to answer but was cut off by Ron.

"Obviously she's new Hermione!" he said.

"Actually…"

"No, she can't be new Ron! Look she has a Gryffindor badge on her robes!"

"That's right. I'm not new. My name is-"

"Hermione, stop acting like you know it all. I just didn't notice her badge. Give me a break!" Ron argued while Hermione gave him a huge grin.

While they continued to bicker I went back to reading my book. That was when I heard Harry speak up.

"You know if you just asked her she would probably tell you…"

Wow, someone actually spoke up for me. That's a new one.

"Right," said Ron "what's your name?"

"Well my name's Chastity Warren, I'm going into my sixth year and I'm in Gryffindor." I answered quickly, afraid that I would be cut off again.

"Well it's nice to meet you..." said Hermione. "Wait, did you say sixth year?"

"Umm…yes…"

"But, we've never even seen you before! You can't have been at Hogwarts for six years!" Ron interjected.

"Well you know Ron; people only see what they want. And don't worry, it's not just you guys, nobody really notices me. After all, why bother? I mean, I'm not exactly an outstanding student, there's nothing special about me, hell, compared to what you guys have done… well, to put it nicely, I've surpassed dull." Once I stopped, I noticed their faces and almost smirked: all their jaws were dropped. Before they got a chance to answer I quickly said, "Well, I think I'm going to go find the trolley…" and with that I left.

Once I closed the door, I heard them all start talking.

"Honestly! 'People don't see what they don't want to see'. What rubbish! I think she's lying! I mean, we would've noticed her…right?" questioned Ron.

"Well, I think she's telling the truth, don't you Harry…Harry?" questioned Hermione.

I got bored of listening to them wondering if I was lying or not, and I decided to wander the train. I wasn't really hungry. After about twenty minutes of wandering the train and getting a look at who was back this year, I decided to go back to my compartment.

When I got back, I saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, leaving the compartment. I saw Draco give me a questioning look as he passed me but I just shrugged it off; after all, I get those looks a lot.

Anyways, I went into the compartment and found the trio talking about…well I don't really know since they were talking rather quietly. However, once they saw me, they stopped talking about whatever it was and watched as I sat down in my seat, picked up my book and started reading. Once I had started reading, I stopped paying attention to them; however I did get the feeling of being watched from time to time.


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3: The Dream

Eventually we arrived at Hogwarts and everything seemed to be the same as before. The older students sat and watched the new first years get sorted before we all enjoyed another wonderful feast. After we were stuffed to the limits Dumbledore gave his start of term speech, and then we all got up and headed for our separate common rooms. As I said, everything was the same as before.

Once I was in the common room, I sat in my normal chair by the table in the corner and pulled out my potions book once again. I didn't get much reading done however since my mind continued to wander back to what Dumbledore told us during the start of term feast: 'We must all stick together as one if we wanted to overcome this dark time'. Well, it wasn't in those _exact_ words but you get my meaning. However I continued to think about it while wondering to myself how he expected it to happen. I mean, besides all the battles that go on between Syltherin and the other houses, how can he think we will all unite if people in this school go unnoticed? However, at least he was trying.

I eventually realised I must look really weird sitting there staring at my potions book, never turning a page so I started to close my book when I realised that someone was stand in front of me. Jumping a bit, I saw that it was Harry. Slightly confused, and very embarrassed, I asked him what he wanted

"Umm, well I was just wondering if you wanted to come over by the fire with us, you look a little lonely."

Surprised at his offer, I stared at him in shock for a moment, before looking over towards the fire to see who the 'us' was. Seeing Hermione and Ron watching mine and Harry's exchange made me come out my shock a little. I gave them a small smile before turning back to Harry, although not before noticing that they had looked away quickly and tried to pretend they hadn't been watching.

Slowly, I gave Harry a small smile as well before telling him, "Actually Harry, I think I'm just going to go to bed. This day seemed to drag on forever…thanks for the invitation though."

"Oh. No problem." After continuing to look at me with a look as though he wanted to say something else, he eventually turned and walked back over to his friends.

Standing up and grabbing my book, I heard his friends ask him what happened while he just told them that I said I was tired. I smiled to myself and then made my way upstairs to my dorm room. As I got in my pyjamas I heard my roommates Danielle, Lacy, Katrina and Allison whispering and giggling about something while sitting on Katrina's bed. I smiled to myself and thought how those four never seem change, before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

_I was in a dark room, lit only by the fire. I saw someone sitting in a high-backed chair in front of the fire while talking to someone standing besides…him? I couldn't tell since their backs were to me. However, as I listened I heard a voice that made my blood run cold. It was so snakelike, I almost thought that maybe it was a snake. _

"_Are the plans going smoothly?" I heard the snakelike voice ask the other person._

"_Yes my Lord. Everything is going as planned." That voice…it sounded almost afraid. Like that person didn't want to be there._

"_Good. Now for the other business…" I was starting to wonder what was going on. What plans were they talking about? What was the other business? I was afraid to find out what it was they were talking about, and started looking for a way out when the snake like voice spoke again._

"_Have you got them?" _

"_Yes sire, we have them in the dungeon. W-w-would you like them to be k-killed-?"_

"_Silence!"_

"_Yes my Lord, s-s-sorry my Lord." That person, he sounded so scared... I wished there was some way I could help him…_

"_We will try again tomorrow. They might start speaking more freely now that they know that I've found out about their daughter." Frozen with fear, I continued to listen to what they had to say. _

"_Yes, by tomorrow night, the Warrens might be more willing to talk." My blood ran cold. My parents, these people had my parents! Someone had to get them out of that place! I had to get out of here and fine help! Just as I started to panic, that voice spoke again…_

"_Yes… tomorrow night they might be more willing to talk. If they don't… kill them". I fainted._

I woke up in my bed in a cold sweat. It was just a dream, that's all it was. My parents were safe at home, or maybe they were working. Yes, that's it, they're working. That's what I kept telling myself. That's what I always told myself after these nightmares of mine. I constantly wished that they would stop, but they never did. Slowly, after calming myself down a bit, I laid by down, turned on my side, and slowly fell back asleep.

Little did I know that someone had just woken up from the same nightmare in another dorm room and wished the very same thing I did.


	4. The First Day Back

Chapter 4: First Day Back

"Chastity…Chastity…CHASTITY!"

"Wha…" I didn't have a clue who would be trying to wake me up. I wasn't used to this… "Who…"

"Honestly Chastity, if you don't get up soon we'll be late for breakfast!"

_We…_ Now I knew I was still dreaming. "Very funny"

"I'm not joking…Harry, Ron and I are leaving in 5 minutes with or without you." After a sigh, I heard Hermione walk to the door, and with a _snap_, shut it as she left. Knowing that if I didn't get up I was going to have to face a very cranky and food-deprived Ron, I slowly got out of bed and started getting ready. After a few minutes, I was finished getting ready, had my bag packed and was on my way down to the common room. Once I reached the landing, I overheard the trio talking quietly as I walked up to them.

"Did you tell Dumbledore? I mean, maybe it wasn't just a trick" I heard Hermione say.

"No I didn't tell him. I was thinking maybe after breakfast…"

"Harry, this could be very important! I mean, what if he really has taken-"

"Hey…" I called, after realising I was being rude by eavesdropping on their conversation. I watched them all jump at the sound of my voice.

"Great, we can go now!" I chuckled as Ron jumped up and started to leave the common room, at a pace just shy of running. Slowly, I started to follow when Harry came up beside me and started walking with me.

"So, have a good sleep?" He asked with a small smirk, remembering my excuse from last night. Giving him a small smile I told him that I had had better. He probably would've asked about my answer, but luckily Ron had decided to tell Harry and me to hurry up. I was grateful, since I really didn't want to start talking about that weird dream I had, and had been having for the past few years now (although the past ones were different, they were still just as odd).

Once we got down to the Great Hall and sat at our house table I just sat there while the others ate. My mind was going back and forth on the idea of sending my parents an owl to know if they were okay or not. I figured I wouldn't know what I would put in it if I did send one. After all, what if they were fine? I had only been gone one night and I didn't want them to think that I was already homesick already; they already felt bad about sending me to a school where I didn't really know anyone. I guess it was noticeable that I had a lot on my mind since I was startled out of my thoughts by Hermione.

"Pardon?" I asked, feeling foolish once I realised that I hadn't been paying attention to what they were talking about.

"I was just wondering what's wrong. You've been really quite this morning…"

_How would she know if I was acting any differently?_ I thought, while pushing food around on my plate.

"Oh, um, I just have a lot on my mind that's all…" I said, trying to get the attention of the group off of me.

"Oh … well if you want to talk about anything…" she replied, trying to get me to tell her what was wrong without coming out and actually asking me. Quickly, I tried to think of something I could tell them that would put an end to their questions when I thought of the perfect thing.

"Okay, well… I was just wondering why you guys wanted to hang out with me. I mean, I'm not complaining but…" I trailed off while looking at my hands. No response from them, perfect. Now they would leave me alone after this and I wouldn't have to think up another excuse to leave so I could owl my parents.

"Well, we just wanted to. After what you told us on the train, we felt bad so we wanted to make up for it."

Damn them and their constant need to be nice. How was I going to get out of this one? I could complain that I didn't want to be their charity case, but part of me did want to hang out with them. I guess they weren't looking for a reply though, because the next thing I knew Professor McGonagall was coming around passing out the times-tables, and then we were all heading off to our first class, charms with Hufflepuff.

The rest of my day was really uneventful. I went to my classes like normal, only this time I had people to sit with. I received a lot of looks from the other students, since it was hard not to be noticed hanging out with the trio.

They included me in everything they did too. I don't think I laughed this much at school since the Weasly twins were here, and even then it was only the laugh of a bystander, not the one of somebody who was part of the joke. By the end of the day we were all sitting around the fire sharing more stories, and I was really starting to miss my time alone. I had never gone this long without having at least ten minutes to myself to think. So by ten o'clock, I made the excuse that I was exhausted from our first day of class, so I was going to bed. Saying goodnight, I got up off the couch I was sharing with Hermione and was halfway across the common room when Harry called to me.

"See you tomorrow Chastity!"

This was going to take some getting used to.


End file.
